Automated recommendation systems have been used in book and music retail. For example, current systems give recommendations regarding which books or music to buy based on past purchases and the purchases of others. Similarly, with Global Positioning Systems (GPS), it may be possible to determine a vehicle's routes and recommend driving partners based on the previous routes traveled by the vehicle.